Danganronpa: Blood Sport
by tobi-is-an-artist-too
Summary: Sixteen students of Hope's Peak suddenly find themselves in a strange colosseum after dozing off. Why are they here? Who brought them to this place? And why is this bear saying the have to partake in the games?(SYOC CLOSED)
1. A Very Unlucky Day

**A Very Unlucky Day**

"_Hey did you hear about those mysterious deaths that happen here?"_

"_Deaths?"_

"_Yeah, they say that sometimes students go to sleep perfectly fine one day but then don't wake up the next."_

"_You're crazy, the staff would tell us if something like that was going on...Right?"_

"_No way! Do you know how much bad publicity that would cause!"_

"_But people are dying!"_

"_But not enough for them to be concerned. I hear most of the deaths are from the Reserve Course anyway."_

"_Oh, that's why it's not a big deal then."_

_**~X~**_

"Veronica! Get up we're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be out in a minute," The mentioned girl responds as she pulled on her heavy brown boots. She quickly puts her hair up in a messy ponytail, running her fingers through her bangs to make them seem not as messy as they are. Then grabbed the only part of the uniform she was willing to wear, the brown blazer, and put it on over her dark purple flannel that was open to reveal the white tank top beneath it. She was almost out the door before she remembered the E-Handbook on the desk. Rolling her dull brown eyes she scooped it up and stuck it in the back pocket of her worn jeans. She opened the door to be met with the human alarm clock, Allison.

"Jeez, what took you so long! I don't wanna get chewed out because you wanted to brood longer!" The blonde shouted as the taller girl the merely frowned. She really did not want to hear yelling this early in the morning.

"Relax, it's not like they care," She shrugged. "And I don't brood," Then she made her way down the hall of the dorms. The energetic blonde quickly caught up to her and gave a frown of her own. Though Veronica saw it more of a cute pout, not that she said that. That would only make her whine more.

"Easy for you to say Miss Luckster," She poked her cheek as she said this, not that the taller girl did anything about it, and crossed her arms. "All they expect you to do is show up,"

"And that's what I do," And that's exactly what she has been doing for the year that she's been here. Showing up, doing the bare minimum to appease them. She's not here because she wants to be here anyway, so why put forth any true effort. They only care about the "talent" she has anyway. Everyone here just cares about talent, it's almost like this school is some kind of cult. You only matter if you have an Ultimate skill, and those that don't...end up like that kid.

Veronica frowned as she saw two main course students harassing a reserve course student in front of the fountain. It honestly sickened her how often this happens and the reserve course does nothing about it. That annoyed her the most but it doesn't mean she going to let it happen right in front of her.

"Veronica, are you listening to me?" Allison questions, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She was far too focused on the two males harassing the poor kid they had trapped between them and the fountain. It looked like they were trying to force them to fall into it, at least that's what the one with long hair looked to be doing. Allison frowned then followed her line of sight.

"Oh no, can you please ignore it?" She groaned. "Please? We're late enough as it is,"

"Sure," Allison seemed to relax at that but then began to panic as the other girl approached the group. "Go to class if you're just gonna stand there," She says knowing that is exactly what the blond was going to do. She was a nice girl but she never intervened in these types of situations. Veronica heard the girl sigh before she scurried off to class, breaking into a run when the bell sounded. The two bullies heard the bell too, she heard them talk about it but instead continued to harass the student instead of hurrying to class. Maybe she should remind them.

"Don't you two ass hats have something better to do?" They both whipped around and glared at her. That's great and very typical bully behavior, what's next gonna sling an insult or maybe tell her to mind her own business?

"Why don't you mind your own business, bitch we're kinda busy here," Oh, wow he did both. Gold star. Best schoolyard bully ever. She should just go scurry off to class now since they hurt her feelings. Veronica noticed that the reserve course student had gathered their things scattered on the ground. Probably to make a break for it.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around, maybe go for a swim," She sarcastically states, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Nice day for it don't you think?" The two now turned to face her fully, seemingly uninterested in their victim. The pretty boy with the long hair seemed to look down at her with a sneer.

"Just who do you-"

"Wait I know who she is," The short kid says, taking a step back. "She's the one that broke Kei's hand! That Luckster!" Veronica rolled her eyes at that, she didn't even touch that guy. All she did was move slightly to the left and that's it. Hitting the wall that was behind her was on him.

"Yea, I guess that's me," The luckster states with a shrug. " And you're the assholes that pick on people. Now that we are all acquainted why don't we just go to class?" The shorter one seemed ready to bolt but was stopped when the pretty boy gave him a harsh glare. Guess she's missing homeroom then.

"And why should we? It's not like we were doing anything wrong," The smirk on his face made her want to punch him.

"Then what the hell do you call cornering someone between the fountain?"

"I call it talking to a friend, now leave so we can continue our conversation," He says waving her off with his hand.

"With who?" She asks leaning to the right slightly to look behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her then looked back. The reserve course student was long gone, which really seemed to piss him off. He intended to show the luckster her place, but things didn't really go his way as he turned back around.

"Look out!" The short one's warning came too late. Veronica had crouched down and sprung back up delivering a devastating uppercut to his chin. The blow made him stumble backward and trip over the edge of the fountain.

"Told ya it was a nice day for a swim," She says with a smirk, though he probably couldn't hear her. She looked to the short kid, who immediately put his hands up in surrender, so she decided to go find a quiet place to relax. The school garden should do it, not like she wanted to go to class anyways.

_**~X~**_

"I can't believe she skipped again," Allison grumbled, going to where she knew the luckster probably was. And just as she thought, the girl decided to skip and take a nap in the gardens. Frowning, she approached the sleeping girl and pushed at her boot with her shoe. "Come on Veronica wake up, you should at least eat something,"

No response.

Allison sighed before getting on her knees beside her and poking her face, that usually worked.

"Wake up already will you! This isn't funny anymore!" Now she was getting worried, Veronica was never a heavy sleeper. So she decided to try shaking her, growing more frantic when she still received no response.

"Veronica, please you have to wake up! WAKE UP!"

_**~X~**_

"That was the best nap I've had in awhile," Veronica proclaims as she stretches her arms still in the laying position. She opened her eyes and was instantly confused, surely she didn't sleep long enough for it to get that dark.

"Welcome new challengers!"

Fuck.

* * *

_Alright folks there you have it my prologue! Now I'm gonna admit that this is my second take at a DR SYOC but the first one was very rushed and not very well planned haha, so I decided to try again. This time with actual planning! Okay so I'm kinda sleepy so I'll just get right to the rules:_

* * *

**\- Please no perfect beings. Give the folks some flaws.**

**\- I do not mind you using talents from canon just do not send me carbon copies of the canon talent holder.**

**\- You can send me up to three characters, though I may only accept one. Two if I really love them but never all three.**

**\- No Recycles, it rude, And don't think I won't find out, because I will.**

**\- Try to fill out the entire form.**

**\- For the title of the PM I would appreciate if you would put {Colosseum - OC Name - Talent}. Those that do that will make me smile :).**

**\- Don't keep asking if they got accepted or the answer will be no.**

**\- I see that I wasn't very clear so I'll say it here that I'm taking both Main course students and Reserve Course students**

* * *

_Alright that's just about it, if you have any questions you can PM me. I usually respond. Oh, and the form will be on my profile and a submission list will be here and updated every so often. Annnd that all, I look forward to seeing what it is you folks come up with!_

* * *

**OFFICIAL CAST LIST**

**Girls**

_Veronica Larson - Ultimate Luckster (Mine)_

_Yoshi Therlfall - Reserve Course Student (Shirasaur)_

_Tamiko Hayasaka - Ultimate Toy Maker (Abiat Eco)_

_Sabina Krinchstock - Reserve Course Student (Ziggymia123)_

_Aksiniya Dmitriyeva - Ultimate Weapons Expert (Crimson Spider Lily)_

_Yuu Shizukata - Ultimate Lumberjack (Sharkeye)_

_Nastasya Volkova - Ultimate Weight Lifter (Katastic Writer)_

_Yukariko Aso - Reserve Course Student (TheRoseshadow21)_

_Rinka Sueno - Ultimate Sociologist (Lupus Overkill)_

**Boys**

_Mitsuyo Shigezawa - Ultimate Photographer (Shirasaur)_

_Tennoji Tsuzura - Reserve Course Student (YellowtheWriter)_

_Senumi Yomio - Ultimate Musical Actor (RioA)_

_Dallas Dupuis - Ultimate Basketball Player (Crimson Spider Lily)_

_Vance DuVélos - Ultimate Cyclist (YellowtheWriter)_

_Enju Dotanuki - Reserve Course Student (PainX65)_

_Kenzo Umbayashi - Ultimate Firefighter (Treeja)_

_Erikas Adomaitis - Reserve Course Student (runicwolf)_

_Masazou Sakurai - Ultimate Alternative History Writer (SanityRequiem)_

* * *

Alright folks those are your gladiators! Not gonna lie some choices where easy while some were hella hard but in the end I am very happy with this cast list! Congrats to you folks that got in! Oh I also have a discord for this story so you can pm me if your interested in that. Alright so you folks in the intros!


	2. And A Dumb Bear

**A Very Unlucky Day...and Some Dumb Bear**

Veronica sprung up at the sound of the eerily cheerful voice scanning the area for the source. If this was some sort of fucking prank she would make them pay, especially if it was that damn psycho that was in her class. If he was behind this she would snap that stupid hokey mask in two, but as she looked around she was slowly beginning to realize that he's got absolutely nothing to do with this.

"What the hell..." She looked around in confusion, at the golden walls that surrounded her...she vaguely remembers seeing something like this somewhere. Maybe in history? She didn't really pay much attention to that class, but this just feels very familiar.

"Welcome Ultimate Luckster!" The voice echoes again, making her spin around looking for the speaker. They were directly behind her and not at all what she expected.

"A...A bear?" Veronica couldn't believe what she was seeing, standing in front of her was...well a bear. It wasn't a normal bear though, normal bears are actually cute, not at all like this one. A monochrome teddy bear with a freaky red eye...wearing a toga. All she could really do was stare at it and it did the same. The silence stretched on for a while until the bear let out a loud laugh.

"Welcome fresh blood! You sure look like a lively one!" Its red eye seemed to gleam in delight which honestly pissed her off. "I wonder how you'll do in my grand arena?" That stupid smile it had on the black side of his face seemed to widen, Veronica gave a low growl.

"Where the fuck am I?" She asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the animal before her. Never in her life has she wanted to punch a bear as much as she wanted to punch this one. That stupid smile on its face just made her angrier and angrier the more she looked at it. And it seemed to enjoy that.

"Like I said, my grand arena. Or are you just all brute and no brain?" It says with a tilt of its head. The casual way this thing insulted her made her blood boil.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"I'm sure you heard me -" Before it could get off another insult she lunged at the bear, intent on pounding it into oblivion. However, instead of venting her rage, all she received was a face full of dirt with the bear nowhere in sight. Like it just vanished in thin air. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground, cautiously scanning her surroundings without even bothering to dust herself off.

"Wow, you really _are_ just brute!" Laughed the bear from its new position, up on a platform behind the girl. It sat on some kind of golden throne under a gaudy looking red tent, the front flaps held open with some sort of golden rope. "Ya know if you really wanna hit something I think I can arrange something," Veronica clenched her fists tightly as she glared at the bear, she wanted nothing more than to tear it to shreds. " Yes, that's right! Keep that rage flowing! Keep giving me the good stuff!"

"Shut the hell up and tell me how I got here!" She says taking an angry step towards the platform. Veronica more than likely wouldn't be able to reach the bear since the walls looked far too smooth to climb. But she was just one or two insults away from not caring about that.

"You're here because of that _delicious_ rage you're dishing out right now!" The bear exclaimed seeming to bounce in the throne excitedly. "The Colosseum sensed it and thought you might make a worthy competitor and I gotta say, you only proving it right," He began to lowly laugh as he finished that statement. She's here because of her rage? What the hell did that even mean! Nothing this bear has said made any sense and to make matters worse the angrier she got the more excited it seemed to make it. So she decided to try and calm herself down.

She needed to breathe, Veronica closed her eyes to shut out the cruel bear. She needed to focus on breathing.

Just _breathe_.

_Breathe._

"It's cute that you're trying to tame your it. It won't work, you are a walking ball of anger," The bear stated with clear amusement, but she couldn't let him get to her. She needed to focus on breathing and being anywhere but here.

_Breathe in...Breathe out._

"It's pointless,"

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

"I'll show you just _how_ pointless,"

_Bre_-

Her breathing was interrupted by a sudden punch to her jaw, the force of it sent her to the ground. Her jaw throbbed and she could taste the blood in her mouth but before Veronica could get her barrings her assailant attacked her once more. They had pounced on top of her landing blow after blow in a frenzied attack. Veronica tried to shield herself by attempting to curl up and shield her face, but it seemed to do very little on that front. This assault continued with the attacker never losing steam, the blow seemed to become harder and harder. It was getting harder for her to think beneath the endless barrage. Veronica knew she couldn't do anything like this, so she waited. And she is certain that the bear was enjoying every second of this battery.

Then it happened. A pause in the barrage of fists that were coming down on her. Be it her attacker getting tired or preparing to deal a finishing blow, Veronica didn't care. There was an opening and she damn well was going to take it. The luckster delivered a quick jab blindly, hoping her talent would kick in and help her. When she heard a strangled sound she knew she the right place.

Right in the throat.

She pushed them off of her, an easy task since they were still trying to breathe and backed away as far as she could. Which was to the large golden walls that surrounded her. Now no longer blind she could get a good look at just who had attacked her…..but that didn't make any sense.

"Who the hell…." Her fearful words got caught in her throat when the two made eye contact. Shocked brown eyes met frenzied brown eyes as Veronica started down at her attacker…...stared at some feral version of herself. She was disheveled and practically foaming at the mouth, bloody bruised knuckles balled into tight fists.

"Do you understand now?" The bear says condescendingly, it was standing right beside her but she barely even registered it. Too focused on….on _that thing_. "That _thing_ is a part of you. A part that you try to hide away. Try to tame." The bear commented as if it had read her mind. There is no way that thing was apart of her, she's not some animal! Veronica watched as the thing, that's not her, dragged themselves to their feet to a hunched stand. Pacing back and forth as they stared at her, like a predator watching its prey. Veronica back against the wall even more, despite the futile effort. Her hands weer shaking, she was feeling something she doesn't feel often.

_She was afraid._

"There's…...There's no way that's me. Its gotta be some trick…."

"Oh, it's you alright. The real you. Your rage given shape." Her rage? That's…..that is her rage? That grunting feral thing over there is what she looked like when she was angry? They were barely even human.

"My….rage," She quietly repeated, but she's sure that monster heard her since it paused briefly.

"You asked earlier how you got here, but that was the wrong question," It went to move in front of her, looking down at her currently cowering form, her eyes were trained on the personification of her rage. Afraid that if she were to look away they would attack again.

"W-What brought me here…" It was more a statement than a question. Veronica had already accepted that whatever was happening, where ever she was, it was most certainly real. These bruises she had stung, she could taste the metallic flavor in her mouth from the blood.

_This was all very real._

"This place feeds off of things like that," It jerked it's head back towards the pacing rage and that made her look it in its gleaming red eye. "You're pent up rage is what brought you here. This is _your_ fault,"

* * *

**Hey there folks! Tobi here with an update! I realize that the first chapter I didn't really explain what was going on hahaha, and I'm sorry for that I was very tired. But I'm here now to remedy that so here is a quick sum up of the situation:**

\- The students will be put into matches in the colosseum, basically fighting for their lives. THough also remember that the Colosseum _did not_ only do gladiator fights.

\- this is in a dream world of sorts so basically anything can and might happen.

\- They are dragged to this place at random because of an insecurity or character flaw they may have. Ex. Veronica is here because of her rage. No need to be a super edgelord, it doesn't have to be serious. Just negative. Something to keep in mind.

\- As for weapons, thank god I haven't gotten a gun but let me tell you that you are not restrained to roman style gladiator weapons. You can pretty much have any sort of weapon you please just so long as it's not a modern weapon like a gun. For obvious reasons.

\- Yes I am taking reserver course students as well, the OC does not need to be an ultimate.

Alright I hope that clears thing up a little for folks that were confused. Oh yea I'm also know gonna set the deadline to** June, 25 2019.** So you folks have plenty of time to make these OCs! Alright that all for now, hope you're all having a good day or night!


	3. Intros -Part 1

**Intro - Part I**

Veronica sat with her back against the wall and her head buried in her knees. The bear, Tennokuma, as he called himself, had left some time ago, taking that thing with him. He had prattled on and on about how this dream world was under his complete control and some other bullshit she didn't bother to follow. Now, Veronica was all alone in the massive stadium, trying to reel in her emotions. She was slowly composing herself after the beating she had just taken. She hadn't experienced anything like that in a long time. Not since she'd -

"Well, you look like hell."

The sudden comment broke her train of thought, causing her to look up and glare at the speaker. They had bored-looking dark green eyes and long green hair. They looked very pretty but, based on the voice, she knew it had to be a boy. He was wearing a black skin tight half-shirt that would have made her blush if she were in a better mood. He was clearly fit, having a lean body, which many people find attractive. Too bad, Veronica wasn't really in the mood for a conversation and was hoping that he would take the hint. The speaker simply raised a thin green eyebrow in response, the aloof expression on his face barely changing.

"How long do you plan on sulking there? It looks somewhat pathetic."

"Why don't you just fuck off?" She grunted and looked past him, looking for the way he came in. Veronica hadn't seen one while the bear was talking to her, not that she was looking for one. It was then that she noticed the large opening directly behind him. Wonder when that got there? This jerk wasn't talking anymore and she sure as hell didn't want to stick around there with him when she didn't need to. "Better yet," She rose up from the ground, not even bothering to dust herself off. "I'll fuck off." Veronica pushed past him, purposely shoving him with her shoulder.

"Hmph, clearly another entitled Ultimate," She managed to catch the statement just before she made it too far from him. Now if this was any other day she would have just shot back an insult or just ignored him. However, today she had been insulted, kidnapped, and beaten and this guy looked like a good candidate to unleash her frustrations on. Good thing he willingly volunteered and she didn't give a damn if he knew it or not. Without thinking, Veronica whirled around, arm cocked and ready to punch this ass hat right in the face.

"Listen you snarky son of a bitch -" She hit nothing but air, missing the green-haired speaker who nonchalantly moved out of her reach. His face showed clear disappointment.

"You're never going to hit me swinging like that." He sighed as he grabbed the collar of her plaid purple button-up and tugged her backwards, stopping her from hitting the wall she was barreling toward. She stumbled a bit, trying to regain her footing as she shot a glare at the boy while he simply shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy white sweatpants. She was still angry but now she was embarrassed as well; technically he had saved her from a world of pain. Veronica jabbed her finger into his chest, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Who the hell do you think you-" He grabbed her arm with the same stoic expression he had since the beginning of their exchange. She briefly flinched, but he caught it, which she knew since he was briefly surprised by her own reaction.

"Where did you get these?" He flatly asked.

"What are you even talking about?" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He narrowed his eyes and squeezed her arm again. Instead of flinching, she clenched her teeth and looked to the ground away from him. Like hell was she gonna let him see that weak shit again.

"ENJU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Out of the corner of her eye Veronica saw two figures, girls from what she could see, running in her direction. The girl with the orange hair got there first, placing herself between Veronica and the boy, whose name was apparently Enju. This annoyed her, because she was by no means weak; she didn't need this random ass girl protecting her. Her anger now directed toward the girl, Veronica was prepared to join in the one-sided shouting match between the two, but a hand on her shoulder made her spin around to a new target. The look on her face must have been scary as the poor girl was shaken. She had her thin arms up as a shield, although it wasn't a very good one. Great job Veronica, now you're scaring poor little goth girls. Realizing that she was being a bit of an asshole, she took a moment to calm down, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Uh, I'm sorry, me and Yukariko were just checking to see if you were okay." She quickly said, still hiding behind her arms. Her voice was a little deeper than she was expecting and if Veronica wasn't looking right at her, she probably would have guessed that she was a boy.

"Right, sorry if I scared you." Veronica sighed, looking at the girl's round icy blue eyes, which were shielded behind a pair of black glasses. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark blue dragon design on the front under a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, exposing her thin pale arms. "Seriously, relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Veronica emphasized her words by lazily raising her arms as if to surrender. Finally, the girl lowered her arms with a somewhat nervous smile on her black painted lips.

"I didn't think you would." She says with a nervous chuckle. Veronica frowned, and then full on scowled when the other girl spoke.

"He didn't hurt you seriously, did he? I know he can be a bit rough sometimes." Sparing the goth girl, the Luckster now turned to face the orange-haired girl. Veronica crossed her arms as she took in the girl in front of her. Now that she was slightly less irritated with her, Veronica could now see that a section of her orange hair was up in a ponytail while there was a small plait on the left side of her head. The fringe that mostly covered her forehead was held back by white clips, only making her golden eyes stand out more. She was wearing a short-sleeved black blouse with a diamond pattern going across it in an orangey-brown color. Some of the diamonds were filled in with a cross-hatching pattern while others were simply outlined. In the center of her modest neckline was a bow with a small bronze star in its center. She wore a floaty, white skirt over a pair of black sheer tights. Brown ankle boots finished off the look which, irritation aside, was very cute.

"No, I'm fine." She grumbled, glaring at the apathetic boy behind her. He did nothing but blink which irritated her further. Orange-head looked like she was going to ask again so Veronica made sure to convey the message very clearly this time, using a steady and firm tone. "_I'm fine_." Her golden eyes narrowed in suspicion but Veronica hoped she wouldn't ask her again. She looked like she about to but decided against it, shaking her head and sticking her hand out instead.

"Yukariko Aso." Veronica looked down at the outstretched hand, then back up at Yukariko with a raised eyebrow. "And you are…?"

* * *

_**Yukariko Aso**_

_**Reserve Course**_

* * *

Veronica vaguely remembers hearing about a Yukariko in Hope's Peak. She made a point of staying away from her since all she heard was that she was some sort of activist and that wasn't really something she wanted to deal with. Although, right now would probably not be the best time to avoid her.

"Veronica Larson." She grunted, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it firmly.

"Larson? The Lucky Student?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

* * *

_**Veronica Larson**_

_**Ultimate Lucky Student**_

* * *

"That's what they call me." Veronica stated with a shrug. She let go of Yukariko and shoved both her hand into her jean pockets. "I'm not feeling very lucky though." She grumbled under her breath, Yukariko however hearing her since she frowned in response.

"Oh, so you're another student!" Goth girl said with a smile. "My name is Masazou Sakurai, Ultimate Alternate History Writer!"

* * *

_**Masazou Sakurai**_

_**Ultimate Alternate History Writer**_

* * *

Veronica gave her a small smile before frowning and looking to the silent boy that stood behind Yukariko.

"What do ya want me to do? Guess?" He narrowed his eyes at her instead of answering her and she glared right back at him. Yukariko gave a short aggravated sigh before lightly tapping the boy's chest with her knuckles.

"This is Enju Dotanuki, he's in my class and he can be difficult at times."

* * *

_**Enju Dotanuki**_

_**Reserve Course**_

* * *

She shot Enju an annoyed look after the introduction, to which he simply shrugged.

"I swear sometimes he's decent." Yukariko sighed.

"_She's_ the one that attacked _me_." Enju commented a hint of annoyance in his voice, to which Veronica rolled her eyes. Yukariko looked between the two with a disappointed look on her face, mostly directed at Veronica. Masazou frowned and looked to the luckster.

"Did you really try to hit Enju?" Veronica didn't know why but now she suddenly felt really bad. Almost like making Masazou sad was simply unforgivable. Guess she's gotta apologize now. "Why would you? I mean I know he's a little blunt but you don't have to hit him."

"He just came at a bad time is all." She admitted, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "That stupid bear-"

"So you saw him too then?" Yukariko interrupts. "He tried to insist that I brought myself here, when that just can't be true." Veronica gave the girl a once over, frowning once she realized she had no signs of a fight on her. "He kept prattling on and on about facing my demons and such."

"He said it was my fault I'm here too." Masazou said solemnly looking to the ground. "But he wanted my opinion on his stadium, but then got mad when I told him that it was all wrong."

"Fuck him and his stadium." Veronica grumbled kicking at the ground. "I'm guessing I'm the only one that got the shit beat out of em, huh?" Looking at the others wearing worried expressions, while Enju just looked confused or….whatever that was.

"He ... he actually hurt you?" Masazou asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Veronica wasn't very keen on being touched right now, but decided to try and bear with it. Though Masazou must have felt her tense up since she quickly removed her hand. "He said that was the one thing he wouldn't do."

"None of the others mentioned anything about an assault." Enju commented pointedly, looking at Veronica. "You sure you didn't instigate it?" There was no way in hell she was gonna give him the satisfaction of being right. Yea sure maybe she let her temper get the better of her but that didn't mean she needed to get pummeled by…..herself. She also figured explaining that she technically beat herself up would be confusing to say the least.

"Look, I woke up in a strange place and that bear was the only thing there." She stated, crossing her arms once more. "Of course I'm gonna hit it and find out what it knows."

"You really didn't have to do that. He told you where you were." Yukariko said with a look of disapproval. "All you really had to do was to just listen."

"And you just accepted that dream world bullshit?" At that she looked down to the ground in what looked like thought.

"...I'm not sure about you but...he kind of proved it to me." Masazou muttered, causing them to turn toward her. "It was really freaky.."

"True...his proof was disturbing…." Yukariko said, the frown on her face deepening. Enju chose that moment to clear his throat.

"Don't you think this discussion would be better with more people?"

"Oh yea!" Masazou says suddenly perking up. "We should go meet the others! Maybe they found a way to get us out!" With that outburst, she jetted off towards the big opening at full speed. Enju sighed and followed at a much slower pace his hands shoved into his pockets. Yukariko gave a short chuckle before she inclined her head.

"Well come on then, nothing here but dust and walls." She then turned to leave, probably expecting Veronica to follow. And she thought about not following for sure, but after a quick look around she realized she wasn't gonna get any closer to leaving if she stuck around here. Though once she got inside she wasn't expecting chaos, which is what she got.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME NERD!?"

"I'm just implying that you're a goddamn idiot. Something you clearly can't understand."

"Guys please, we really shouldn't be fighting."

"That bitch clearly wants to!"

"I've killed enough brain cells talking to you. I think I'm done here."

"Yea, you better run you reserve course bitch!"

"Dallas, please just calm down."

What the hell did she just walk into? There was a big angry jock just shouting any and every insult to what she guessed was the girl that had just left. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a red hoodie, finishing off his total jock look with a pair of black pants and boots. And then there was this poor girl not even half his size trying to calm him down. Tiny girl was wearing a pink collared shirt under a black sweater vest and a dark grey plaid skirt. She vaguely entertained the thought of leaving and going back to the arena, until Masazou decided to involve herself.

"Dallas, please, we should be working together not fighting! We're all in the same boat!" She made the mistake of actually touching him, causing the much larger teen to grip her up by the front of her shirt. Masa was now dangling off the ground face to face with this Dallas. The tiny redhead with the buns on her head looked slightly panicked.

"How do I know this isn't all your doing, huh?" He growled, his light green eyes burning with rage. "Isn't this place supposed to be historical, history nerd?"

"Well actually this place is historically inaccurate." She says with a slight tremble in her voice. "The Romans didn't use gold at all as it would have been-"

"Did I ask you for history lesson, bitch boy?" Veronica wasted no time in going over to the bar area of what looked like a dining area, grabbing one of the nine black wooden stools, then making her way to the angry male.

"Alright, you've got till the count of fucking three to put her down." Veronica announced raising the stool over her shoulder in a swinging position. She was standing directly behind the angry boy, who looked back at her confused.

"Her?" He looks at Masa, who was hanging onto his forearm for dear life, then back to Veronica, who was wielding a stool ready to strike. "This ain't a chick, it's a dude." Oh, well now that's embarrassing, that's the last time she goes based off of looks. Boy or girl, Masazou certainly didn't deserve this treatment.

"Okay fine, put _him_ down then. You still have till the count of three." Dallas glared at her and she glared right back and started her count down. "_One._"

"Whoa! Okay, we don't need to resort to violence!" The tiny redhead ran around Dallas and tried to take the stool from Veronica, but it wasn't really hard to keep it out of her reach.

"I say let her bash him with it, since he clearly isn't listening to reason." Yukariko said with a roll of her eyes. Dallas gave her a nasty glare that didn't phase her in the slightest. The girl had guts then, a point for Yukariko.

"What's with you reserve course trash thinking you can talk to me any way you want?" He dropped Masa, who was very grateful, and made his way over to Yukariko. Enju stepped in front of him quickly, shielding her.

"I recommend you calm down before I put you down." Yukariko tried to come from behind him but he wasn't letting her. Dallas didn't seem to like that comment either. Veronica had put the stool down to check on Masazou that was a little shaken but fine. Though once she saw that Dallas had not calmed down she moved to pick it up again and the bun girl did not like that one bit.

"Guys please just calm down!" Bun girl shouted, momentarily getting all the attention on her. When she noticed, she cleared her throat, muttering a thank you as she looked to the ground.

"Ya know what, fuck this. You reserve course trash ain't even worth it." He said stomping off to a room off to the left. Enju glared at him until he was out of sight as Yukariko complained about being shielded. Wants to fight her own battles? Commendable, the girl just kept getting better. The small girl frowned as she looked to where Dallas stormed off than looked in the other direction where the first girl had gone to. Taking a quick breathe in than out, she brought a smile to her face and approached Veronica, who was helping Masazou off the ground.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." She said, stopping right in front of the girl, who had to look down at her. Yukariko went off behind the bar where Veronica got the stool, though now that she was looking she could see a kitchen back there. Enju following behind her like a silent shadow. She wondered what was up with those two.

"Kinda hard to do that with a raging dick in the room." Bun girl did not find the statement funny, her eyes showed as much, but her smile never faltered, which was impressive. "Uhh right, sorry. Veronica Larson. Did you want the talent too or…"

"No need, I've actually heard a lot about you." The happy gleam returned to her pink eyes which Veronica considered a good thing. The bun girl reached out her hand, just as Yukariko did in the arena. Though this time Veronica took it with less thought, still wasn't a big fan of the contact though. "My name is Rinka Sueno, Ultimate Sociologist. Hopefully we can work together and find a way out of this place."

* * *

_**Rinka Sueno**_

_**Ultimate Sociologist**_

* * *

"You don't waste any time do you?" Veronica chuckled, taking her hand back. Rinka grinned, which was simply adorable and the lucky student had to resisted the urge to ruffle her hair. The girl was just so cute.

"I don't really have any plans on staying here regardless of what that odd bear says." Her voice sounded strong and assured, not a voice one expects from someone so small. "However, the only way we are going to be able to do that is by finding the quickest way out of here."

"You wanna go down that creepy hall near the arena entrance, don't you?" Masazou said, glancing warily at the blocked off doorway directly beside the arena's entrance. Masazou was right to call it creepy, just looking at it sent a chill down her spine. Then to top off the whole creep vibe it gave off, there was a god damn skull right above the archway.

"If it's blocked off then there is something down there worth blocking off." Rinka stated, looking towards the eerie doorway. The determined look on her face made Veronica want to help her. So these next words were more of a gut reaction.

"Alright Buns," The nickname caught the small girl slightly off guard, she looked up at Veronica in confusion. "You think you can find a way out, fine, I'll help you out." She gave the sociologist a grin as well as a thumbs up. "Can't have you wondering down creepy hallways all alone after all."

"I'm grateful for the assistance but, are you really gonna call me Buns?"

"How about Rin, then?"

"That'll do!" Rinka says with a bright smile. Masazou was still looking at the door warily, so Veronica lightly patted him on the back.

"Relax, it's just a door, Masa. It's not gonna eat you." She said to the writer, however he didn't look too convinced. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Hey, Rinka, I didn't see any more closed off places and I'm pretty sure this place is just one giant circle!" A tall blue haired boy was jogging over to them, his hair loosely done ponytail that seem to be coming undone with every step he took. His face was narrow and the wide grin on his face made his high cheekbones really stand out. She would have found him adorable if his attire wasn't so...so much. He was wearing light blue short sleeved button down shirt that was tucked into his red corduroys. The shirt was covered in a pineapple print that gave her a headache just looking at it. The pants' legs were rolled up a bit showing of the boy's yellow and blue striped socks. Let's not forget the denim jacket he wore over this already elaborate getup, covered in pins. Her eyes hurt simply looking at the boy.

"See? That means there is something important down there." Rinka said with conviction, making her way over to the door. Masazou followed behind her, trying to convince her to leave it be but he was very clearly failing. Veronica would have joined them but the blue-haired boy hopped, literally, in front of her, a friendly smile on his face.

"You are definitely new!" He grabbed one of her hands very suddenly and it took a lot within her not to break his wrist. "Hiiiiii! My name is Mitsuyo Shigezawa!" He enthusiastically shook her hand, unaware of the unease she was hiding behind what she hoped was a friendly smile. "But you can call me Mitsu for short! It's wonderful to meet you!" His warm smile helped to ease her tenseness but it completely went away when he let go of her.

* * *

_**Mitsuyo Shigezawa**_

_**Ultimate Photographer**_

* * *

"Heh, you're a big ball of sunshine aren't ya? Anyway, name's Veronica Larson, nice to meet you too."

"Veronica, huh?" He drummed his fingers lightly on his mouth as he said her name a few more times. "Hmmm, mind if I call you V?"

"Whatever floats your boat, ." She said with a slight shrug.

" ? I like it!" He proclaimed with a hearty laugh. Veronica had no choice but to give a laugh of her own, his positivity seemed to be infectious. "Oh right! Before I forget do you have an Ultimate? I'm the Ultimate Photographer myself, but I'm mostly asking out of curiosity."

"Nothing really special, just the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"And I just take pictures." He said with another laugh. Alright, she relented, Mitsuyo is nothing but precious. "The school just slaps Ultimate on there to make us feel good I guess."

"Easy for you to say, you have an actual talent." Mitsuyo let out a laugh again.

"Yea I guess. Oh! You should hurry up and go claim a room."

"Claim a room?" She repeated slightly confused.

"Yeah, I noticed others doing that earlier so, while I was searching the place I went ahead and claimed the top bunk in one of the rooms on the blue side." Oh great, she was gonna have a roommate. Mitsu didn't seem too bad to be around and she could tell the boy was too sweet to do anything questionable.

"Can I just room with you?" She asked causing him to frown.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that but Tennoji is already my bunkmate. He and I were investigating together so we decided to room together too." He explained nervously scratching at his head. "By the way, he's a real cool guy once you get past his weirdness." She wasn't too keen on dealing with a weirdo but didn't really wanna tell Mitsuyo that, can't go hurting his feelings that would be horrible.

"I'll...keep that in mind." She says hoping he wouldn't call her out on her lie. "Uhhh, which way to the dorms?" She quickly asked, not giving him time to question it. Good plan, Veronica.

"Just keep going right, like I said, this whole place is a giant circle." He said, pointing in the direction she was to go toward. "Also Tennoji noticed that once you claimed a room your name appeared on the door. Really cool stuff." She nodded with a low chuckle and started off giving a quick wave to Mitsuyo. The photographer gave an energetic wave back then went over to join the other two that were investigating the door. Well, it was mostly Rinka investigating, Masazou seemed to be hesitant to even touch the stone archway. As Veronica made her way to the dorms, she came across two doors on either side of the stone hall. She eyed them curiously, trying to figure out what these could possibly be. They were both just wooden doors, though one was fairly large and wide,. The odd thing was the symbols they had in the center. The one on the left had an arrow pointing upwards and the one on the right had one pointing down, both symbols painted on with what looked like blood to her. She hoped the bear was just fucking with them.

"Showers."

"Fucking how?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the door.

"By indicating it with gender symbols that are stupidly out of date, that's how." The sarcastic tone got a slight chuckle out of her so she turned to address the speaker, who was the girl that was arguing with Dallas.

That's great, and she already looked annoyed too. Fun. Veronica wasn't afraid of her, she just wasn't in the mood for more yelling. The girl was shorter than her, but not by much, with shoulder-length magenta-colored hair. Some parts were braided but it didn't look like it was part of a style, maybe done out of boredom. It was beneath an old-looking gray beanie that might have been a different color at some point.

She must really like that beanie.

Aside from that, she was wearing a sweatshirt with green sleeves and a camouflage pattern on the rest of it. Veronica could see at the bottom that a light gray and green striped shirt was peeking out. For the bottom of this outfit, she wore a pair of gray ripped jeans that stopped at her mid-calf, showing off her pink hexagon patterned socks, and a pair of beat up converses. Now that she thought about it, the choker she was wearing was also hexagons.

She must really like hexagons.

"Mind dumbing this down for me then?" She asked, pointing between the two doors. Hexagon girl rolled her grey eyes and frowned before answering.

"Up for boy, down for girl. Is that dumb enough for you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"That was just the right amount, thank you." Hexagon girl raised a brow at her and gave a small barely noticeable flash of a smile.

"I guess not everyone here is going to annoy me into submission."

"Just had the same thought. The only one I intend to actively avoid at this point is the giant meathead." That made her frown come back full force.

"Oh god, him," She groaned. " He's an entirely different breed of entitled jock."

"Yea, I saw."

"Word of advice. The weirdo back there is just a different breed of person entirely." She jerked her thumb backwards as well as shooting a glare in that direction. "What's worse is that he just won't shut up."

"I take it that's Tennoji you're talking about?" Veronica asked receiving a groan in response. Yup, its gotta be him. Definitely avoiding him then. Hexagon girl then began to continue on her way but stopped when she got right next to Veronica, looking up at her without bothering to turn her head.

"By the way, what's your name? Might be useful later."

"Veronica Larson. You?"

"Yoshi Threlfall. I guess you can't be too bad since you didn't toss in your talent as well."

* * *

_**Yoshi Threlfall**_

_**Reserve Course**_

* * *

Guess that means she heard about her, not sure how she feels about her campus fame however.

"If ya think real hard about it, it's not really a talent to begin with." She says with a shrug. Yoshi chuckled lowly at that.

"True. It's like being the Ultimate Oxygen Converter in a way." Veronica laughed a little and shook her head.

"I think we'll get along fine, Yoshi."

"For now anyway." With those parting words, Yoshi continued on to wherever it was she was going, disappearing around the bend of the hall. Veronica kept going too and finally made it to the dorms. Blue doors on the left and red doors on the right, seemed simple enough. However once she actually read some of the names, it didn't seem to matter what side you choose. She saw that Dallas had taken the first red door though, so she decided for the sake of her sanity that she at least would start at the other end of the hall. Once she got there though she noticed this one, huge door on the blue side. It didn't have a name on it so she didn't feel bad about walking into the room. Grabbing the knob was awkward since it was raised a few inches up from the normal position, once she got it open though she found out why.

"Who the fuck is supposed to live here? A giant?" She asked out loud staring around at the room. It was pretty bare bones and seemed to only have the basics: a bed, a dresser and a night stand. Except that everything was just…..just fucking huge. It looked like a tree was supposed to sleep in that bed.

"Something like that."

Veronica jumped in surprise when she received an answer to her question, quickly turning around to face the intruder. She wasn't really expecting one, which the girl clearly found funny. Though when she got a good look at the laughing girl, her mouth hung open for an entirely different reason. The girl in front of her was pretty, _very pretty_. She had dark purple hair pulled up in a high ponytail with long bangs that fell into her very dark colored eyes. Veronica noticed a band aid on the right side of her cheek and wondered how that happened.

The purple haired girl was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a dual-colored jacket. The body was a dark purple, slightly darker than her hair, while the sleeves where a lighter shade of purple. The jacket was also decorated with pink and light purple flowers on the body while the sleeves had pink and black squiggles. To finish off the look she wore a pair of black ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"Uhhh," Before she could say anything stupid, she closed her mouth and cleared her throat, composing herself again. "S-Seriously? There's a fucking giant here?" God damn it she stuttered, hopefully the girl didn't notice.

"Yuu would technically count as a giant, I guess." She thoughtfully said, looking off to the left somewhere.

"Wha...How? I'm not even that tall?" Veronica asked confusion clear on her face, earning another laugh from the girl. She wanted so bad to be annoyed, so she forced it. Though it now looked more like a pout, which is not possible.

Veronica Larson does not pout.

"No need to pout just let me explain." She says flicking her bangs out of her face with a shake of her head. God damn it she does not pout! Pouting is for other people! "Yuu is ridiculously tall, almost like a tree, so this room can only be for her." Oh, so Yuu was a person, a ridiculously tall person. That makes much more sense.

Sort of.

"So, I take it you're not Yuu then?" Obviously she was not ridiculously tall, in fact Veronica was certain she was shorter than herself.

"Obviously not." She gave a short laugh. " Name's Sabina Kirchstock."

* * *

_**Sabina Kirchstock**_

_**Reserve Course**_

* * *

"Have ...we met somewhere?" Sabina suddenly asked, taking a thoughtful pose. "I feel like I've met you somewhere." Veronica would remember meeting her anywhere, that's for sure.

"Uhh, I don't think so." Sabina didn't seem to buy it and only continued to stare at her. Veronica was fighting the blush that threatened to appear as she simply stared back. She almost lost her inner battle before Sabina finally remembered.

"Oh, it's you. The one from the fountain." She said, only confusing Veronica further. She would definitely remember Sabina.

Definitely.

"Fountain?" She scratched her head, trying to remember if she ever saw her at the fountain. Nothing was coming to mind though and she did like to hang out near the fountain. It was peaceful there when assholes weren't…..

Oh.

Realization hit Veronica like a truck but the most she showed was her eyes widening just a bit. Sabina was that reserve course student those two numbskulls were harassing. How the hell did she not notice that?

"Do you just fly around the school saving all the damsels in distress you can find or did I just get lucky?"

"Uh, I just don't like bullies." She states with a nervous laugh, she rubbed the back of her neck in an effort to calm her nerves a little. "So, I guess you just got lucky." Sabina simply blinked, an unreadable expression on her face before offering a small smile.

"Well, thanks for letting me get away, I guess." Veronica quickly looked to the ground. "First good thing to happen in that hell school." She added that lowly but Veronica still heard her. Well she had to agree, Hope's Peak was certainly a hell school. Though, Veronica was well aware it was much worse for the reserve course kids than it could ever be for her. She was going to tell Sabina that it wasn't a problem and might have added don't mention it.

That is until she caught sight of the "giant".

She was…..really fucking tall and long and….._really fucking tall. _Veronica used to think _she_ was tall, but not anymore. She was built really well, not overly muscular but was clearly fit, with broad shoulders making her slightly intimidating. The giant had long, _really long_, sandy blonde hair that looked like it went down to her knees. Her bangs had a small split down the middle and covered the upper half of her left eye. Her eyes were a ghostly white color that was oddly calming to her.

She was wearing a light brown jacket, which looked like deer skin to her, with chocolate-colored circular patterns strewn about it. The collar and cuff also were a caramel color. It was left open so she was able to see the orange and white plaid V-neck t-shirt she wore underneath it. Veronica was very openly staring and her jaw may have dropped again, but all the tall girl did was simply stare back. Sabina gave her a puzzled look then seemed to realize she was staring above her.

"You two just gonna stare at each other all day? Should I leave?" The purple haired girl stepped to the side as she said that, revealing the rest of the other girl's outfit. Which was simply a pair of grey shorts that ended halfway up her thigh with slightly torn seams and brown hems along the legs and pockets. On her feet were a pair of beige hiking boots that reached her mid-calf, a single silver buckle going across the ankle. Silence remained between the two, which seemed to irritate Sabina. "Seriously one of you say something, this is getting ridiculous." She huffed, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

And Veronica did just that.

"You really are a fucking tree." She blurted it out without any thought, though she felt bad when she frowned slightly. She swears Sabina face palmed at the stupidity, but only because she heard it. Her eyes stayed focused on the giant girl in front of her.

"Some people think so, but no." Came her soft-spoken reply.

"Wow. This is the most awkward conversation I have ever been apart of." Sabina huffs. "Let's maybe start with names?" That seemed to help snap Veronica out of simply staring.

"Right, names." The luckster clears her throat. "Veronica Larson and uhh...sorry about calling you a tree, that was dumb." She mumbled the apology as she rubbed the back of her neck. "And you're Yuu right?" The giant or rather Yuu gave a nod and a small smile.

"Yuu Shizukata, but you can call me either one I don't really mind." She held out her hand and Veronica stared at it for a second. She didn't want to shake hands but she also didn't want to be even more rude than she had already been to the girl. So, she begrudgingly took her hand forcing a smile as she did so.

* * *

_**Yuu Shizukata**_

_**Ultimate Lumberjack**_

* * *

"Shizukata it is then." Veronica says as she took her hand back. Yuu gave another nod then looked into the room.

"Oh, I have my own room then?"

"Yeah it looks like it. There's no bunk bed either." Sabina commented, leaning against the door frame. "Probably why your name won't come up on the other doors too." Veronica looked to the large door and noticed that it was still blank. This room was clearly made specifically for Yuu, so why wasn't her name on the door?

"This door is still blank though?" Veronica says leaning on the other side of the door frame, Yuu took the opportunity to enter the room giving it a once over.

"It's because she has to claim it, that's all, or at least say she's sleeping here." The two girls then looked to Yuu who was now sitting on the bed. She seemed to be amazed that her legs were dangling a few inches off the floor. "Yuu?"

"Hm? Oh right, um I guess I claim this room then?" She didn't sound too sure about it but something did happen. In the center of the wooden door a small ember appeared and quickly wrote out Yuu's name in neat cursive. It disappeared just as quickly as it came as it fizzled away. Veronica would never say she was amazed at anything that happened in this stupid bear's world, however that trick was damn impressive. She went over and ran her fingers over the fresh golden print. She was somewhat surprised to find that it was warm to the touch.

"Isn't this world full of such fascinating things?" A male voice comments, Veronica turned to face them but heard Sabina give a low groan.

The new face looked pretty normal overall with his somewhat long messy black hair that looked like it reached his neck in the back. The smile on his tanned face reached his brown eyes making him look overall friendly. He was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt with a denim jacket,his hands inside the pockets of his black pants.

"I don't think we've met now that I think about it?" The boy rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. " That's odd don't you think Sabina?"

"Please don't talk to me" She groaned with a pained expression on her face, though the boy didn't seem to notice.

"I'm certain we searched this place top to bottom and found everyone we could, so where could she have possibly been hiding?"

"Why don't you ask her and not me?" Veronica inwardly groaned when his gaze shifted to her, clearly expecting an answer.

"I was in the arena." She decided to be quick and short with her answer hoping he would just leave her alone.

"Isn't it odd that we all started there but didn't see anyone?" No one made a move to answer him, even Yuu looked as if she was trying her hardest not to be noticed by him. He looked between the two before a sudden realization hit him. "Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself!"

"I think I-" Veronica immediately clammed up when he threw an arm over her shoulders drawing her into a half hug.

"Salutations, it's nice to meet you! My name is Tennoji Tsuzaura, no ultimate just a regular-"

* * *

_**Tennoji Tsuzura**_

_**Reserve Course**_

* * *

Unfortunately for him Tennoji was not paying attention to Veronica's clear discomfort. Her body had tensed the moment he touched her and her hands curled into tight fists. She barely heard his introduction all she knew was that he was still touching her and she wanted him to stop.

"Hey," Sabina said eyeing the suddenly very tense redhead. "Maybe you should let her go, she clearly isn't into the hug."

"Tennoji I think you should listen to Sabina." Yuu cautioned now standing in front of the door way. Tennoji looked at the two girls in confusion, his arm still draped over Veronica's shoulders.

"It's nothing but a harmless hug between new friends!" He emphasized the statement by hugging her closer.

It was pure reflex when the luckster's fist connected with his nose sending the boy backwards to the ground.

* * *

Jesus that took longer than I thought it would and I am so sorry! But it's out and hopefully part two won't be as long though I guess all we can do is hope huh? And I bumped the rating up to M because the protag has a potty mouth. Anyways folks hope you at least enjoyed it! Also I require some things from you lovely folks since I goofed and forgot to ask on the form.

**Name the worst quality your character has or the most toxic person in their lives. If it's painfully obvious assume I'm an idiot and didn't see it.**

**Tell me the worst moment in their lives. Like what is the worst thing they have personally went though that stuck with them, haunts them in a sense.**

If you folks are in the discord server you probably saw this already but too bad double reminder. Okay that's all folks! See ya on the next set of intros!


End file.
